


Liar

by Rsona5



Series: Marichat May [27]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Angst, Arguing, F/M, Marichat May 2019, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Liar

Adrien/ Chat Noir’s Pov

“Princess, please?” I whispered but the tears were already strolling down her face. 

“No, Chat!” Her eyes were broken and I felt my heart shatter. “You  _ lied  _ to me! I  _ trusted  _ you.” She sniffed as she held the rose in her hand. 

“Please, princess, I’m sorry,” I begged but she shook her head. 

“You’re only sorry you got caught.” She spat and I felt my heart squeeze in aching. 

“Princ-”

“Leave.” Her cold tone took me off.

“What?”

“I said, leave.” She stared right into my eyes and I could see the walls forming there. 

“Princess-”

“You knew who I was this whole time! You never once visited me except to complain about how Ladybug rejected your advances. Then, all of a sudden, Ladybug isn’t being flirted with, but Marinette is. You made feel like Marinette was better than Ladybug.”

“But you are Ladybug!” 

“But, I thought you didn’t know that! I thought you chose pathetic Marinette over fantastic Ladybug. Now, I find out you always knew I was Ladybug. You never saw me behind the mask. It was always Ladybug you loved. Never me!” Her cries echoed from across the rooftops we were seated at. 

Her kwami was hovering looking so sad as I was still in Chat Noir form. 

“Marinette, I think it’s time to go back home,” She whispered. 

“I want one answer before I leave.” She said before turning back towards me.

“Why did you pursue Marinette when you knew I told you I wasn’t ready to move on? I told you as Chat Noir while I was Marinette. You knew how heartbroken I felt when he rejected me. I told you everything and you still went and put your feelings ahead of mine.” She looked so dejected and confused, I ached to hug her again. 

“Because I knew Marinette from my civilian self. I first went to comfort her but started to visit her more. I got to know a different Marinette than what I was used to, and I longed to have it more often.” I tried to take a step towards her but she flinched from me. 

“So, you decided to keep visiting me even when you knew I was heartbroken. Because you could be the knight in shining armor to pick up the broken princess. To make me fall for you.” 

“No! Marinette-” I started but she held her hand up. 

“I had enough. Tikki, transform me.” The magic went up and I saw a broken Ladybug. 

“I think for the time being, we should do separate patrols and work only when akumas are present.” 

“M’ lady, please.” I grabbed her wrist but she yanked it out of my grasp. 

“You did this to yourself.” She whispered quietly before unraveling her yo-yo to anchor it on a roof. She tugged on the string and she flew into the night. 

I knew I couldn’t follow her because she wouldn’t even listen to me let alone let me inside. 

I turned away and headed towards the mansion. I jumped into the window and detransform inside. 

Plagg flies out and heads towards his cheese stash silently. Before he could touch his cheese, I exploded in anger. I threw my items around and stalked in my room. 

I was so close to having her, but she left me! Why does everyone leave me?!

“Adrien.” I snapped my gaze towards the kwami as I see him shake his head. 

“I told you, you shouldn’t have meddled with her. You knew what you were doing was tempting your own curiosity and it led to you being bitten. Hard.” His eyes were hard and unyielding but I didn’t care. 

“She was different. She was my first friend, and I didn’t see her that way before. I changed my mind when I found out and-”

“And what?! Because you found out she was Ladybug, she was something more than a friend. You rejected her as Adrien and sought to comfort her as Chat. I agreed because I knew that it was just that. Comforting. You took it too far when you found out. Instead of telling her you found out, you kept it to yourself and lead to this mess. I told you multiple times how this was going to lead, but you never listened! You’re lucky enough she doesn’t know your identity or else this would make this even worse!” Plagg shouted and pointing out he was right all along. 

“I get it! I messed up, but I can fix it! With time, she will forgive me and we can move past this!” 

“You don’t get it, kid! You can’t say sorry and expect her to say it’s okay. This takes time and you need to learn she isn’t something you can just snap your fingers for. She-”

“Don’t you think I know that! I can get anything I want, but what I want is her! But, I can’t have her and don’t you know it drives me insane to be reminded of that fact every single day!” I punched the wall and felt it break under the strength I used. 

“Adrien?! Are you alright?” I hear Nathalie asked before opening my door. Plagg zipped away to hide as she managed to open my door to gasp at the mess. 

“Adrien?” 

“Leave,” I muttered coldly.

“But, Adrien?” She asked.

“I said! Leave!” I yelled at her and saw her flinch. I didn’t care, though, because I was too focused on how it hurts. 

I didn’t notice the black butterfly flying into my miraculous. I didn’t notice Hawkmoth talking to me. I didn’t notice how Plagg screams echoed the large walls. All I cared about was how I could get it all back. Get my princess back.

I smirk set upon my lips and I chuckled darkly. 

“Get me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculouses, and you will have the power you dreamed of. To finally get your princess.” 

“With pleasure,” I responded.


End file.
